Una Propuesta Irresistible Compelling
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Traducción del fic Compelling KS Community de Live Journal. Spirk   McCoy, 3some, PWP.


**Título:** Una Propuesta Irresistible/Compelling  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **diane_kepler** y **chibinecco**

**Traducción: **fantasmaalineal (alinealghost en live journal)  
><strong>UniverseSeries:** ST: XI  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Adult/NC-17.  
><strong>Relationship status:<strong> First time.  
><strong>Word count:<strong> ~5900.  
><strong>Género:<strong> PWP, humor.  
><strong>Tropes:<strong> D/s, friendship, kink, 3some.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> D/s (mild) Extremadamente adulto. Si eres menor de edad, esto no te vá a gustar, créelo.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> El asunto es que a Spock y Kirk les gustaría un rato feliz juntos. Muy juntos. Pero ninguno de los dos ha estado con un hombre antes. Así que, en beneficio del aprendizaje, McCoy debe hacer una 'demostración práctica' de todo el asunto. Afortunadamente, puede usar a Jim para ésto. Es un trío con Bottom!Jim y Top!McCoy, inicial, + Spock. Nuestro vulcano no sólo debe ser un voyeur, sino entrar en acción más adelante. Kirk tiene que… bueno, no debe hacer nada más que gemir y disfrutar. Bonus extra si hay dirty talk!

**Notas:** RP, con **chibinecco** en el papel de McCoy y **diane_kepler** en el de Spock y ambos compartiendo a Jim. Literalmente.  
><strong>Nota personal<strong>; spanglish en algunas partes. Nop, no es la clase de lemmon para quinceañeras, sumimasen… lo que implica que está bien escrito, es detallista y va a lo que vá. Y en negrita; en español, en el original.

-0-

—No puedo creer que me hayan metido en esto-gruñó McCoy, sentado en la cama, sin nada que lo cubriera, mirando como Jim se sacaba el uniforme.  
>—Sí, si puedes y sí, vas a disfrutarlo. Ahora, ven acá, nada de echarte para atrás ahora…<br>—No lo estoy haciendo; sólo digo que ésta es fácilmente la cosa más insana en la que me han metido jamás- siguió quejándose McCoy.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué accedió a participar?-preguntó Spock, sentado en loto en el piso junto a la cama, envuelto en una bata de un gris oscuro.

McCoy se limitó a atravesar con la mirada a Spock.

—De acuerdo Jim; recuéstate sobre tu espalda.

Jim obedeció, acomodándose torpemente entre las almohadas.

—No vas a hacer de esto un asunto clínico, ¿Cierto? Porque no creo que pueda tener sexo con mi médico mientras éste utiliza palabras como 'gel lubricante'.

McCoy miró a Jim con un gesto que era mitad ternura, mitad ceño fruncido.

—Spock ¿Dónde pusiste el 'gel lubricante'?

—¡Hey!  
>—Creo que Jim está al cargo de eso, Doctor- respondió Spock llanamente. Y a continuación, se irguió grácilmente y jaló la silla del escritorio de Jim, acomodándola hasta un sitio donde la visión de lo que estaba por ocurrir era presumiblemente 'óptima'.<p>

—Sólo de almacenarlo— Jim le guiñó un ojo a Spock y se estiró para abrir un cajón bajo la cama- Míster Ciencia aquí presente consiguió la fórmula.  
>—Después de muchos, muchos intentos…<br>—No pude evitarlo. Necesitaba algo que se sintiera bien.

—Prima donna. És sólo gel, Jim. No es Física de Cohetes— McCoy dejó a sus ojos recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de Jim, notando cada músculo mientras éste escarbaba en el fondo del cajón, saliendo al fin con un tubo de gel tan grande como un… un cubo.

—¡Buen Dios, Jim! ¡No hay forma de que te acabes eso! Ni siquiera a lo largo de toda la misión.

—¿Mejor demasiado que demasiado poco?-sugirió Jim.

—No por cierto. Si quedas demasiado resbaloso tendrás problemas para hacer que las cosas vayan como quieres que vayan. Te mantendrás saliéndote de sitio…

McCoy se encogió de hombros. Tomó una porción modesta del gel con sus dedos y empujó a Jim contra la cama.

—Ahora, relájate, esto vá a sentirse un poco extraño, pero te acostumbrarás a ello.

—Y de qué…—los ojos de Jim se abrieron tanto como McCoy presionó dentro de él- Oh. De esa forma—Jim se retorció- eso es algo… incómodo.

—Deja de moverte como una rana estacada y esto comenzará a sentirse mejor.

—Si Jim está experimentando dolor, quizá sería mejor det…

—Estoy bien, Spock – insistió Jim- sólo es algo… raro.  
>Spock se concentró en donde los dedos de McCoy estaban presionando, memorizando la intensidad, ángulo y profundidad de éstos. Jim estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados y sus músculos estaban perdiendo algo de su tensión.<p>

—Hay una especie de ardor ahora-jadeó.  
>—Desaparecerá. Relájate.<br>Permanecieron silenciosos un momento. Después de éste, Jim dejó caer abiertas las piernas y movió las caderas.  
>—¿Mejor?<br>—Sip, es mejor ahora. Delicioso… -El pene de Jim, largo y grueso, apenas comenzaba a levantarse de su estómago.  
>—Muy bien, bien. Ahora, déjame intentar algo…<p>

McCoy llegó a donde debía y acarició un punto que hizo a su capitán suspirar y derretirse en la cama.

—Whoa, eso fué… Okay puedes hacerlo de nuevo, anda.  
>—Ah sí? ¿Te gustó?- la voz de Mccoy fue algo ronca y más calmada. Su propio sexo comenzó a erguirse, también.<br>Jim se estremeció con el segundo y muy dulce contacto.

—Maldita sea, Bones. ¿Qué fue eso?  
>—Juzgando por el ángulo y la profundidad de penetración, lo más probable es que el doctor haya hecho contacto con tu glándula prostática, Jim.<p>

McCoy y miró a Spock.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por que _**yo**_ haga las cosas demasiado clínicas.

—Bueno, sucede que él es mi novio.  
>McCoy sacó su dedo y lo volvió a cubrir, acompañado de otro, de gel.<p>

—Y yo soy tu amigo. Me pediste ayudarte en este asunto gay con Spock porque ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho antes.

—¿Y?  
>—Y, si hay alguien que debería tener especiales privilegios, ése soy yo –McCoy se detuvo, mirando a su ruborizado amigo— ¿Listo para más?<br>—Seeeee…  
>—Okey, entonces ahora quiero que pujes… como si fueses a expulsar algo.<p>

Jim gruñó al mismo tiempo que los dedos de McCoy presionaban dentro de él.

Spock se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. Los antebrazos de Jim estaban tensos, los músculos marcados mientras él se sujetaba sus propios muslos. Con los ojos cerrados, se movía en los dedos que McCoy ahora rotaba dentro de él, con una gracia nacida de la práctica y la competencia, sin lugar a dudas.

—Doctor… puedo?  
>—Spock, ¿Tienes que decirme 'Doctor' cuando tengo mis dedos hasta el tercer nudillo inmersos en el trasero de tu novio?<br>—Muy bien; Leonard, me permites?- Spock tronó sus nudillos, en anticipación.

—Te permito qué?-McCoy gruñó, aún empujando sus dedos dentro de Jim- Caramba, Jim, deja de moverte. ¡Voy a necesitar sumar un dedo más antes de que estés en verdad listo para mí!  
>Un movimiento fugaz de las cejas, que Spock hacía para evitar conscientemente el fruncirlas hacia abajo.<p>

—¿Puedo practicar lo que están haciendo?  
>Jim se portaba como si no hubiera oído.<p>

—Pensé que querías que yo follara a Jim mientras tú mirabas, a modo de que supieras qué hacer cuando yo terminara, ¿No?

—Muy bien.- Spock regresó a sentarse en su anterior posición- Por favor, continúe.  
>Jim, los ojos cerrados, se lamió los labios.<p>

—Unnnh… lo que él diga…  
>Otra pausa para más gel y McCoy regresó de nuevo al punto.<br>—Okey… igual que anteriormente, manténte pujando mientras yo empujo hacia dentro. Eso te ensanchará más. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí, infiernos… házmelo, Bones.

McCoy resopló.

—Con frases como esa, tiras tu reputación a la basura, Jim…

—Me importa un caraj… _ohDios_, sí…— Jim entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la barbilla, suspirando—¿Por qué esperé tanto tiempo para hacer esto?  
>—A saber- retachó Bones—uhm… te sientes muy estrecho ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir por todo esta misma noche?<p>

—**La enchilada entera**…- Las caderas de Jim hicieron por sí solas un movimiento de 'ven acá' invitando a McCoy.  
>—<strong>Sí, Señor<strong>- Bones retachó, indiferente.  
>—¡<strong>Madre de Dios!<strong>- Jim se desvaneció en el efecto.  
>Bones le dio una palmada en el muslo.<p>

—Deja de hacer eso. Estás arruinándolo…

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jim.

—**Estoy intentando comportarme, realmente lo intento**.  
>McCoy sacó sus dedos.<p>

—Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, Jimmyboy. Sólo espero que sea igual de bueno en un minuto, cuando todo yo, esté dentro de ti…  
>—El evento principal, eh- Jim miró a Spock y movió las cejas. Spock levantó una a cambio.<br>Firme y brilloso por el gel, Bones se alineó con la entrada de Jim.

—Bien y ahora, permanece tranquiiiilo..

Pero Jim no lo hizo. A pesar de ser capaz de mantener la calma en todas las situaciones tácticas o diplomáticas que McCoy había visto en su vida, el Capitán gritó como si lo estuvieran violando. Inmediatamente, Spock saltó de su silla, detenido sólo por la voz de Jim.

—¡No, Spock! ¡Estoy bien!

—Estás sufriendo.

—Es sólo que fue… inesperado, es todo. Quiero esto. De veras- miró suplicante al vulcano- siéntate, por favor, ¿Sí? Estás poniendo nervioso a Bones.

McCoy, habiendo permanecido muy tranquilo, dadas las circunstancias, se quedó donde estaba, aún con sólo la cabeza de su pene dentro.

—Mierda, Jim… estás muy estrecho-suspiró, mordiéndose el labio.

—Tanto 'capitanear' Bones me ha vuelto realmente 'estrecho'*-Jim gruñó mientras aceptaba otra media pulgada- debiste haberme hecho esto cuando aún estábamos en la Academia.  
>McCoy resopló, riendo un poco.<p>

—Eras heterosexual en ese tiempo, ¿Recuerdas?  
>—Seeeee..pero eso fue- la frase se cortó a la mitad, al mismo tiempo que el canal de Jim se ensanchaba un poco más. McCoy luchó para no excitarse demasiado.<p>

—Relájate ya, Jim. Si no te aflojas un poco, voy a estallar antes de haber empezado…

—Quizá si intentas los ejercicios que te enseñé- la sugerencia vino de las sombras más allá

de la cama.  
>—Muy bien, siii…-Kirk inspiró profundamente por la nariz y espiró despacio por la boca. Después de unas cuantas veces, la tensión en su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse.<p>

—Siii…h. Mucho mejor ahora.

La declaración de Jim fué seguida por un silencio en el que la presunción era algo casi palpable. McCoy hizo ojos de espiral.

—No te engrías, Spocky; eventualmente lo habría logrado.  
>—¿Spocky?- Jim rió- Diablos, Spock, te puso en tu sitio…<br>McCoy presionó hacia delante y hacia dentro –agradecido de poder hacerlo. El ajuste fue delicioso.

—Joder, ha pasado tiempo.  
>—Y eres <em>realmente grande<em>-Jim suspiró-no crees que podrías… ahem… meterlo más?  
>—Sí, es sólo que…-McCoy se acomodó, empujando de a poco- Joder Jim…<p>

Plantando sus talones, Jim se apoyó en los bíceps de McCoy, queriéndolo más profundo dentro de sí. McCoy jadeó, moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

—Dios, que bien se siente esto- giró las caderas en largas y lentas arremetidas-¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien…realmente _bien_, Bones... ¿Más duro?  
>—No problem- McCoy gruñó, aumentando la velocidad.<br>Jim inclinó sus caderas en el mismo ángulo de las arremetidas.

—Uhhnyeah. Sabía que podía... contar contigo... Bones.  
>—Sorry,vá a ser un paseo corto- McCoy volvió a inclinarse, a manera de poder entrar en Jim en un mejor ángulo-Hey, Spock, ¿Disfrutando la vista?<br>—En efecto, Leonard. La anticipación de reproducir tus acciones es mas que excitante.  
>McCoy jadeó sobre el slapping de sus caderas contra el trasero de Jim.<p>

—Creo que vas a… disfrutar _mucho_ tu turno.

Las arremetidas de McCoy perdieron algo de ritmo, yendo más rápido y firme mientras él hacia lo mejor por durar ese poco más anes de hundirse hondo y terminar a fondo, atrapando el pene de Jim en su puño y constriñéndolo firmemente.

—Gah, what the hell, Bones?- gritó Jim, retorciéndose frente a la repentina presión. Él también estaba casi listo para estallar cuando McCoy lo frenara.

McCoy enlenteció el ritmo, jadeando mucho hasta salirse despacio de Jim.

—Pensé que tu novio podría querer ciertos honores— se dejó caer hacia un lado, rascándose ociosamente el pecho—todo tuyo, Spock…

La mirada intensa y dispuesta, Spock estuvo fuera de su silla y de su bata en un dos por tres. Spock presionó de inmediato dentro de su amante los dedos extendidos, tomando nota del calor y de la forma en que los músculos internos de Jim se cerraban sobre y alrededor de sus sensitivas manos.

McCoy rodó sobre la cama, lejos de ellos y comenzó a buscar su ropa.  
>—Leonard, quédate- dijo Spock.<br>—¿Qué?— McCoy frunció el ceño—¿Cómo se te ocurre?  
>—En Vulcano existía ésta tradición de entregar el conocimiento propio— con varios dedos dentro de Jim, probó la firmeza de la erección con los otros. Eso hizo que Jim tomara las sábanas a puños y pusiera los ojos en blanco— en intercambio por ganarlo. Tu has sido más que generoso al enseñarnos, Leonard. Deseo ser recíproco.<p>

—No estoy muy seguro de que realmente haya mucho que ustedes puedan enseñarme, no sobre sexo gay, al menos.

De cualquier forma,McCoy se sentó en la cama, viendo dónde los dedos de Spock desaparecían dentro de Jim.

—Pensé que sólo querían saber lo básico- recalcó el médico.

—Se trata de una cuestión de honor.

Spock retorció sus dedos dentro de Jim, sacándolos y metiéndolos, primero dos, ahora tres, luego dos de nuevo y rozando su perineo con la otra mano.

—Por otra parte, creo que Jim es susceptible de experimentar las técnicas avanzadas.

—Spock, fuhhh— Jim suspiró, agarrando con fuerza su almohada.  
>McCoy se lamió los labios.<p>

—Creo que está en su punto ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga, Spock?

—Joder, ¡Lo que sea, Bones!-gimió Jim, aferrándose a los hombros de Spock—¡Quiero venirme ya mismo!

—Le estaba preguntando a Spock-McCoy soltó una risita—y no estoy seguro de que debieras terminar 'ya mismo'. Me parece que me gusta este pasivo-boy y necesitado lado de ti, Jim.

—Define pasivo-boy- murmuró Spock mientras sacaba sus dedos y trazaba el ano de Jim con ellos, alrededor del fruncido anillo, antes de tomarse a sí mismo en la mano y jugar con la entrada de Jim con su propio calor y presión.

—Probablemente sabes que el pasivo-boy es el tipo que te recibe. Un pasivo es uno que realmente _disfruta _el recibirla, de la forma en que Jim te está rogando que se la metas, y él ha estado a punto de venirse con todo y sesos, desde que lo toqué por primera vez. Si hubiera un manual para definirlo, Jim estaría en él.

—Cállate, Bones; y dale a Spock un empujón ¡No se está moviendo!

La voz de Spock tomo un tono más oscuro.

—Leonard ya ha declarado que le gusta verte en éste estado—Spock se inclinó hasta cubrir a su compañero, para morder suavemente su cuello—y debo admitir que concuerdo con su opinión de ti. Por tanto, no deberías estar dando más órdenes.

Jim comenzó a decir el nombre de Spock, pero la sílaba se convirtió en una plana expresión de franca lujuria mientras Spock lo aliviaba, deslizando sus manos bajo la espalda de Jim y curvándolas sobre los suaves hombros de éste.

—Oh- empezó Jim pero el sonido se cortó tan pronto como Spock comenzó a moverse despacio y fácilmente. Después de un rato, se inclinó hasta ver a Jim rodar su cabeza sobre la almohada y morderse el abultado labio inferior. Entonces Spock bajó su cabeza y lamió experimentalmente un pezón de Jim, causando que éste siseara y alzara las caderas. McCoy silbó, el suave pene en un lubricado puño mientras miraba a los otros dos dedicarse a lo suyo.

—Levanta tus caderas un poco más, eso és, así…

Jim gritó mientras Spock hacía lo que se le ordenaba.

—¿Te gusta eso, Jim? ¿Tener adentro el pene ardiendo de tu novio, volviéndote loco?

Así parece— Spock tomó en tanto un pezón entre dos de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo de sus arremetidas—el exhibicionismo también parece excitarlo…

Kirk se quejó en voz alta cuando Spock comenzó a experimentar con un giro de sus caderas, seguido de empujar. La reacción hizo que Spock presionara a su ventaja.

—¿Es eso cierto, Jim? ¿Disfrutas tener un observador presente durante nuestra cópula?

—Dios, Spock, SÍIii… es tan _sucio,_ tan_ caliente. _Tú y él y—Jim gruñó ante una particularmente firme estocada—Nos sentimos bien, él se siente bien…todo esta _tan bien._

—Creo que lo has convertido exitosamente en papilla- purreó McCoy. Las caricias que se estaba dando a sí mismo ya no eran improductivas precisamente.

—Para citar a una figura histórica, Leonard "Aún no he comenzado a pelear"—reclamando las caderas de Jim, Spock aceleró sus metidas e incrementó la intensidad—Jim…no llegarás al clímax.

Los ojos azules se abrieron enormemente.

—Fuh-¿QUÉ?  
>—Aplica presión, si es necesario.<br>Jim tragó en seco y empuñó una mano alrededor de su pene.  
>—Siii- Spock rugió el sonido, sus labios curvándose en una expresión que se remontaba a sus salvajes ancestros. Con ello, comenzó a moverse al doble de la velocidad, bombeando dentro de Jim de modo tal que si no lo conocieran, dirían que de forma ávida.<p>

—Leonard estaba en lo correcto, _ashayam_. Estás extremadamente estrecho.

—¿Verdad que si?-dijo McCoy. El gel en su mano se estaba secando un poco, pero fue prontamente por más. La tensión en la habitación fué escalando conforme el aire se perfumaba a sexo— y tu, Spock, te ves putamente bien con él.

—Gracias Leonard. Tu te veías exquisito con Jim—lo miró por encima, clavándole los ojos de una forma que hizo estremecerse a McCoy. Spock se volvió de nuevo a Jim.

—Llegaré a mi propio clímax ahora. Y tú lo aceptarás.

—Joder, sí. Lo quiero…

Envolviendo el pene de Jim con una mano extra, Spock se aseguró de que sus instrucciones fueran seguidas antes de arquearse y vaciarse totalmente, apresando a Jim con unas cuantas estocadas más, como medida precautoria.

Jim se quejó ante la pérdida de contacto mientras Spock se salía de él. Acariciando el cabello de Jim, Spock lo calmó, pero sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en McCoy y en su mano, que no se había detenido.

—En efecto. Me parece que toda esta situación es más estimulante de lo que esperaba.

—Maldito sea si no concuerdo contigo, Spock.

—Leonard, si lo permites, quiero ver lo que podrías lograr con Jim en este estado.

—¿En verdad?

Enverdecido hasta la punta de las orejas pero todavía compuesto, Spock le plantó la mirada al doctor.

—Tu tienes un conocimiento intuitivo de las tendencias submisivas de Jim. Deseo ver cómo las exploras más todavía.

—Bueno Spock, sería un tonto y un granuja si no aceptara tu fina oferta-se volvió hacia Jim, el acento sureño más denso por la excitación— en manos y rodillas, chico-ordenó a Jim. Con un gemido que fue mitad muy contento y mitad impotente, Jim sostuvo presionado su pene mientras se volteaba, ahora el trasero en el aire, húmedo y escurriendo semen. McCoy se puso detrás de él y se acomodó, pero de repente se detuvo y esperó.

—Te sientes vacío ¿No es así, lindura? Se siente como si el mundo entero te pudiera caber adentro y tú de todas formas, querrías más…

Jim lloriqueó.

Spock lamió sus labios. Tendido al lado de ellos como estaba, podía ver la curva de la espalda de Jim tan bien como su erección, roja y aún goteando a pesar del puño en que Jim la presionaba. También veía su frente, en equilibrio sobre una muñeca -, así como la mandíbula, apretados, pero trabajando.

—Jim, estás reaccionando con mucho entusiasmo. Estás hecho el pasivo-boy que Leonard describe.

Jim gruñó entre los dientes.  
>McCoy se echó a reír, deslizándose sobre el apretado orificio, su pene acariciando la hendedura entre las nalgas de Jim.<p>

—No creo que pueda hablar más ¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que és esto, Jim? Sabiendo que estás tan listo, que sólo tomando, sólo recibiendo, puedes frenar? Te apuesto lo que quiera a que llegarías al clímax si soltaras tu polla. Tu puño es la única cosa que te está evitando estalIar.

El perfume a sexo en el cuarto se hizo más pesado y mareó a Jim. Él trataba de decir algo pero tuvo éxito sólo en deslizar la lengua mojada sobre los llenos labios.

Spock le gruñó desde cerca.

— Yo no trataría de vocalizar, Jim. Necesitarás toda tu concentración para retener tu liberación hasta que Leonard lo permita.

—¿Tengo que elegir?- gimió McCoy, frotando su pene contra Jim—No creo que pueda. Hacerlo esperar es delicioso. Piensa en ello, Jim; tú, tan duro que te sientes a punto de morir mientras yo te jodo el trasero hasta que te lo saco y te pinto la espalda desde aquí… Kirk agarró una de las almohadas y la mordió. Aún así, su siguiente gruñido fué audible.

—Ciertamente, el resultado será muy agradable de observar— Spock manoseó su propia longitud con interés—así como sería lograrlo.

—Seee, ¿Quieres ver eso, Spock?—gruñó McCoy, incapaz de dejar de deslizarse dentro de su amigo—lo dejaré rogándote por ello. Cuando mucho tú respira y sólo mete la punta .

—O podrías recompensar el conocimiento con el conocimiento. Muéstrame cómo lo harás llegar a su liberación orgásmica—Spock inclinó su proverbial ceja a McCoy— Y entonces yo te mostraré cómo lo haré yo.

Jim cargó sus caderas e hizo un sonido no muy lejano de aquellos que había hecho el día que Spock había tratado de estrangularlo en el puente.

—Joder, seeee, Spock. Eso es… siiii—McCoy tragó en seco, sus ojos erraron sobre Jim mientras él se decidía—muy bien, hagámoslo asi.

Tomando una respiración profunda, McCoy se echó hacia atrás, tirando de Jim y poniéndolo a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Él está perfecto así, Spock-corriendo sus manos arriba y abajo del frente de Jim, tentaleando donde la mano de Jim sostenía firmemente su atormentado pene. La longiud del órgano estaba enteramente roja ahora. Jim derramó una lágrima, aguantando su alivio.

—Opciones, opciones—suspiró McCoy mientras su otra mano jugaba superficialmente con los pezones de Jim—muy bien, chico, suéltalo. Spock, dame algo de gel.

—Estoy muy cerca- gimió Jim- si lo suelto, yo…

—Control, Jim— interrumpió Spock, entregando el tubo de inmediato— algo menos sería impropio de nuestro capitán.

McCoy negó con la cabeza ante el enorme tamaño del cubo de gel, sacando con su mano lo suficiente para mantenerla resbalosa, pero no demasiado. Con su mano seca, McCoy pellizcó uno de los pezones de Jim, hasta ponerlo firme.

—Quiero que te enfoques en esto, Jim. Enfócate en mi mano aquí—le dio a Jim un pellizco serio—voy a poner mi mano alrededor de tu polla ahora, pero quiero que te contengas, que te enfoques en esto—McCoy hizo como dijo, manteniendo el agarre de su mano tan firme que Jim apenas si podía pasar por el círculo formado por ésta. Suspirando dichosamente, Jim se relajó en la mano de McCoy

—Uhmm… se siente bien.

—Por supuesto, ¿Verdad? En cualquier otro momento, esto habría sido demasiado, pero tu cuerpo está tan excitado, tan caliente y listo para mí, que puedo hacerte lo que sea—McCoy clavó sus uñas en el pellizco y luego, retiró la mano que sostenía el pene de Jim y golpeó éste, con rudeza. Él gritó pero luego, suspiró y movió las caderas, buscando más.

—Y eso se siente bien, cierto?-purreó McCoy, agarrando las nalgas de Jim y marcando sus uñas en la curva de cada una—¿Cómo crees que se sienta si, literalmente, te golpeo?

—Bieenn-suspiró Jim.

Spock podía ver su expresión. No era miedo o confusión acerca de la amenaza de violencia de McCoy, sólo la mirada que Jim tenía cuando estaba muy emocionado. Luego inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y tragó en seco, deseando aquello.

Soltando una risita, McCoy comenzó a jalar y torcer brutalmente la polla de Jim, sacudiéndola de derecha a izquierda, deteniéndose frecuentemente para darle palmadas duras. La forma en la que Jim se retorcía y gemía ante cada nueva e inesperada tortura aumentó el placer de McCoy, hasta que tuvo que envolver su puño muy apretado alrededor de Jim y darle un golpe de castigo rápido.

—Quiero ver que te corras, Jim, ¿Quieres terminar? Voy a ver que te derrames entero. Hazlo. _Ahora_.

Jim lo hizo. Con un gemido lastimoso, Jim se sacudió y se vino, derramando grandes goterones de semen sobre los dedos de su amigo, en las sábanas y en las almohadas. Su pene continuó agitándose y goteando sobre si mismo largo tiempo después de que McCoy lo hubiera soltado, acomodándolo suavemente de lado sobre la cama, dando la cara a Spock. Inclinándose adelante, le dio un casto beso a Jim sobre la sien.

—Bonita cosita que eres, eh? Es turno de Spock ahora; sé un chico bueno para él también.

Un largo sonido de placer, algo entre un purreo y un gruñido, emanó de Spock; Jim lucía tan tentadoramente perverso, con la cara enrojecida y la piel empapada en sudor. Él era algo que Spock sentía que debía olfatear de una forma depredadora, buscando los ángulos de la clavícula y la mandíbula y morder la piel suave entre ambos.

Tan lleno de endorfinas que la fuerza de los dientes de Spock no se sentía más que la de un beso, Jim gimió suavemente entre las sábanas. Spock lo acostó bocarriba mientras se cernía sobre él, marcando el cuerpo dorado de Jim con besos y mordidas y chupetones y los besos vulcanos con sus dedos, donde ya estaba marcado. Sonriendo, McCoy lo miraba recostado sobre un codo

—Así que, profesor Spock ¿Cuál es la siguiente lección esta noche?

El vulcano se permitió una mirada sobre McCoy, como aceptando el reto. Descendió sobre el cuerpo de Jim, lamiendo su pequeña pero aún tumescente longitud, sacando una media docena de vocales de la boca de Jim.

Poner duro a Jim de nuevo se llevó corto tiempo. Spock fue también capaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para distender los hombros y la espalda mientras realizaba un movimiento de sacacorchos con el cuello y la boca. Fue entonces tiempo para convencer a Jim, en una nueva posición. Fue lento y desorientado al principio, pero Spock le hizo saber con palabras precisas lo que quería.

—_Sokasityek_. Ponte en equilibrio sobre los hombros, las piernas estiradas, los dedos detrás de tu cabeza. Me has visto realizar esta postura a menudo.

Jim gruñó y se dió varias vueltas, pero eventualmente logró llegar a la posición de yoga conocida como el arado. Se sorprendió de pronto al estarse mirando su propio pene.

—Bueno, bueno… alguien aquí es muuuuy flexible—dijo McCoy en voz baja— ¿Qué le vas a hacer, Spock?

—Me limitaré a aplicar algunos principios que acabo de aprender—Spock reaplicó el gel sobre sus dedos índice y medio y los enterró despacio en el estirado canal de Jim entre sus nalgas—ahora veamos, dónde está ese punto? Ahh.

Los nudillos de Spock se doblaron y aplanaron, haciendo ese gesto de 'ven aquí' dentro de Jim. Su capitán gruñó.

—Joder, Spock; si tu… uhhhhh…si sigues haciendo eso más tiempo…

—¿Si?

—Si tú siguesss… _ohDios_..voy a correrme…voy a venirme sobre _mi cara._

—Efectivamente.  
>El suspiro de Jim estuvo ahogado en lujuria.<p>

—O puedes obedecer a Leonard, ser un buen chico y tragarte todo…

—Joder-suspiró McCoy, tomando su propio pene en mano, un tanto desesperadamente eso suena TAN BIEN, Spock.

—Me complace que lo apruebes— La voz de Spock, por una vez, fué sin rastro de ironía en todo. Sus señas dentro del cuerpo de su capitán nunca vacilaron, a pesar de las palabras de Jim, hasta las advertencias inevitables que estaba cerca, tan cerca y podía por favor, por favor -

—Sí- fué todo lo que Spock dijo.  
>Jim gimió, recibió toda la descarga en su boca y termino de lamer las últimas gotas de sus labios. Sólo hasta que estuvo seguro de que Jim estaba completamente vacío, Spock lo ayudó a volver a la posición horizontal, antes de recostarse a su lado. De inmediato, Jim se abrazó a él.<p>

—Lo has hecho muy bien—murmuró Spock, acariciando la mojada cara de su amante, despeinando aún más sus húmedos cabellos—descansa ahora, _ashayam._

—Mmmm-respondió Jim, frotando su cara en el vello del pecho de Spock.

—Está 'out'-McCoy soltó una risita. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que Spock aún estaba más que firme entre las piernas—hey, esto te dejó parado en seco!

—Eso puede remediarse—subrayó Spock. Leonard también estaba firme aún.

McCoy miró a Spock, mientras la realización cruzaba su rostro.

—Pero… y Jim? ¿No se pondrá celoso?

Miró a Jim quien simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro, ya dormido y entonces, Spock se desenredó despacio y con cuidado de él.

—Jim y yo hemos discutido las posibles salidas de esta situación. Su preferencia fue que todos quedásemos satisfechos con el resultado.

Spock se irguió y sacó una manta extra de uno de los gabinetes y la extendió sobre el piso.

McCoy tragó en seco, mirando hacia Jim.

—Pero… - miró a Spock, cuyo pene, aún duro y enverdecido, permanecía firme entre sus piernas—joder, como si fuera a pasar por alto esta oportunidad- se deslizó de la cama al piso, sobre Spock— ¿Algo específico que quieras de mi?

—Esa debería ser mi pregunta—Spock se inclinó sobre él, dándole a Leonard una buena vista de sus oscuros ojos. Lamiéndose los labios, McCoy sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

—Pareces muy bueno en esto. Yo, uh, confío en tu juicio.

Spock puso un brazo alrededor de McCoy, trazando sus mejillas, sus labios, el puente de su nariz con los dedos que había mantenido limpios. Notó las pequeñas reacciones en el ritmo del corazón y la respiración, observando cuán listo para proseguir estaba, aún después de lo que le había hecho a Jim y a él.

—Sspock…

McCoy cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo entero se dejó llevar, tomando lo que quería de Spock… pero al mismo tiempo, comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Spock estaba besándolo con sus dedos.

Algo tan romántico debería estar reservado solamente para ellos dos, Jim y Spock.

—Si se me permite responder a tus pensamientos no expresados—Spock lo soltó delicadamente pero siguió deslizando sus dos dedos alrededor de las clavículas de McCoy y el vello en su pecho— he sido consciente de tu continua observación…

—Mi… qué?

—Me has estado observando por algún tiempo— las palabras fueron una afirmación.

—Bueno, claro, estabas cogiéndote a Jim.

—'Por algún tiempo' se extiende a antes de que Jim y yo estuviéramos juntos. Mucho antes.

Spock se inclinó y besó de forma humana la sien de Leonard, mientras deslizaba una suave mano entre sus muslos.

—Sin embargo, no había entendido bien el carácter de esta observación hasta hace muy poco.

—Yo…-McCoy tragó en seco— no sé qué decir…

Miró con amargura hacia el piso. Los ojos de Spock en cambio, fueron dulces.

—La verdad es recomendable.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer acerca de ello _ahora,_ Spock. No soy un destructor de parejas. Jim te tiene y yo no voy a quitarte de él. Ustedes son algo muy bueno el uno para el otro, como para que yo pretenda mejorarlo.

McCoy se irguió, separándose completamente. Spock volvió a jalarlo hacia él.

—Tal vez te interese saber que Jim y yo también discutimos eso.

—Ustedes… lo hicieron?- suspiró McCoy, su voz fluyendo sobre los labios de Spock.

—Sí. La semana pasada, cuando Jim y yo por fin comenzamos con nuestra interacción física, accidentalmente yo descubrí sus sentimientos por ti, Leonard— Spock siguió atentamente los cambios en la expresión de McCoy, conforme absorbía la información—Él estaba molesto, sintiendo que me había hecho daño. Sin embargo, le aseguré que los vulcanos no experimentan celos.

—Los sentimientos de Jim ... mierda, ¿Cómo me olvidé de eso? Deja que él se enamore de mí ahora, años después de mis sentimientos de un solo lado —McCoy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.  
>Sólo estaban tocándose en el hombro ahora. El zumbido de la nave alrededor de ellos parecía tensar la situación, en lugar del sonido relajante de siempre.<p>

—Jim tiende a amar a formas complejas.  
>McCoy sopló al cabo un pequeño suspiro irritado.<p>

—Eso es absolutamente seguro.  
>—Jim se preocupa profundamente por ti, así como por mí. También consideró que podrías ser más que apto, a participar conmigo en su ausencia— Spock levantó una ceja— o quizá él está equivocado ¿Debería despertarlo?<p>

—No,no… ahora, espera un segundo, Spock –McCoy negó con la cabeza- no quiero sexo casual contigo tanto si Jim está dormido como si no…

—Ah. Ya veo- Spock se acercó aún más, sus labios a un dedo de distancia— te preocupa que yo no comparta lo que sientes.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú estás con Jim-gruñó McCoy, inclinándose lejos de Spock, cada vez más y Spock siguiéndolo hasta que Leonard quedó de espaldas, con Spock sobre él

—Carajo, deténte. Ya es suficientemente difícil como és.

—Efectivamente…

Spock bajó sus caderas hasta que sus erecciones rozaron una con otra.

—Y yo no tengo deseos de forzarte. Sin embargo, si yo no compartiera la opinión de Jim por ti, no habría permitido que este encuentro sucediera. Él y yo somos perfectamente capaces de explorar el sexo con penetración por nuestra cuenta.

—¡Demonios, Spock! ¡Deja entonces de atormentarme y haz algo!-gruñó McCoy

—¿Entiendes bien que te encuentro atractivo? —Spock se inclinó hasta morder el cuello de Leonard, lamiéndolo— y adorable?— y lo besó con los dedos en una línea que bajaba por el esternón del doctor, despacio — y tan infinitamente fascinante como Jim?

—Seeeeee….lo entiendo- McCoy se arqueó dentro de la mano de Spock- y ahora, si no te importa…

Bajando sus caderas de nuevo, Spock alineó sus penes para lograr el máximo de fricción y comenzó a moverse sobre McCoy. Miró, los ojos casi negros, como McCoy se retorcía bajo él, todas aquellas emociones controladas, desbordándose a traves de su cuerpo y su rostro. Verlo deshacerse por él de esta forma fue algo exquisito.

Con un gruñido lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a cualquiera que hubiera estado de descanso, McCoy enredó sus pernas alrededor de la cintura de Spock y lo apretó contra sí.

—Maldita sea, Spock, jódeme, chúpame, puedes hasta hacerme que te ruegue pero por favor mas… _MÁS_…  
>Spock tomó ambos penes en una de sus manos en un puño lo suficientemene cerrado como para conseguir otro tentador gruñido de Leonard. Su piel aún estaba resbalosa por el lubricante y la mano de Spock se deslizó a lo largo de los dos, hasta que se estremeció con tanto abandono como McCoy.<p>

—Oh, Dios…sssiiii— gruñó McCoy —Justo, tuércelo un poco, ahí, así…

McCoy jadeó, enganchando sus piernas más alto sobre la espalda de Spock.

El contacto entre sus testículos, la ruborizada belleza de la garganta de Leonard y las pausas de su respiración; esas fueron las cosas que atraparon la atención de Spock mientras él seguía acariciando a ambos hasta llegar a otro pico de placer.

—Spock, más duro…joder, eres taan bueno—McCoy gruñó mientras jodía en el puño del vulcano, sus dedos mordiendo los hombros de Spock mientras el se sostenía por su vida.

—Dios… no puedo creerlo… nunca habías hecho esto. Maldito vulcano…

El no-humano en cuestión redobló sus esfuerzos, apretando su agarre hasta que se basó en todo su control al frenar en plena seducción, apreciando los sonidos y los sentimientos saliendo de McCoy, tan atracivos como habían sido los de Jim y tan simplemente reales.

—Joder…_JODER!_ Estoy llegando..Spock SPOCK!- gritó McCoy, las manos recorriendo la espalda de Spock y aferrándose a sus nalgas con ambas manos.

Con un sonido quebrado y propio, Spock estalló. Largos listones de semen hicieron líneas ardientes sobre el abdomen de McCoy, su ombligo y la cabeza de hongo de su glande, aún atrapada en el pegajoso puño de Spock.

El clímax lo golpeó como no lo había hecho el primero, mandando al parecer infinitas contracciones entre sus piernas y a través de su estómago.

—Ahhhh ... -McCoy abrió la boca, un sonido completamente en desacuerdo con los discursos bastante coherente que había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Ahora, cuando su polla explotó, añadiendo más de su almizcle en la habitación, McCoy se sacudió en dicha tumultuosa hasta que el complemento final de placer corrió sobre ambos y se desplomó en Spock, que se estremeció con el apoyo de uno solo de sus brazos. Necesitaba apoyarse con los dos, pero se mostró reacio a soltar a Leonard. Al final, él se bajó a sí mismo hacia un lado, pero permaneció tomando a Leonard hasta la cadera. Luchó para recobrar la razón, para recuperar el aliento.

McCoy lo golpeó brevemente en el hombro, jadeando.

—Eso fue… fue…

—¿Ardiente? ¿Sexy? ¿Delicioso?- murmuró Jim, estirándose sobre la cama, las caderas aplanadas contra el colchón, empujando suavemente sobre éste.

—Una sucinta evaluación, capitán- dijo Spock, mirando a su personal voyeur.

—Que me jodan- dijo McCoy.

Jim miró, sonriente a pesar de que su pelo era un desastre.

—Creo que es lo que te acaba de hacer.  
>—Estás de acuerdo con esto, ¿Verdad?<br>—Más que de acuerdo— Jim sonrió—Incluso si no acabara de ver el mejor porno en vivo de mi vida lo estaría. Otros pocos minutos y yo iba a tener que unírmeles.

—Tu capacidad para el placer continúa sorprendiéndome, Jim—Spock se soltó de McCoy y estiró la mano para tomar la de Jim, en un beso vulcano. Jim acarició los dos dedos con ternura.

—Sólo una cosa tienes que prometerme, Bones.

—¿Y esa es?

McCoy descansaba sobre su espalda, desnudo y por una vez, sin quejarse.

—Manténte discutiendo con Spock.—Jim se estiró hacia abajo desde la cama y se puso a jugar con el pelo del pecho de Leonard— de lo contrario, echarás a perder todo.  
>McCoy parpadeó, tirando de la mano de Jim hasta que lo bajó de la cama y se puso de tal forma a sí mismo entre ellos, en un montón saciado de contentamiento varonil.<p>

—¿Por qué voy a hacer algo tonto como eso?  
>—Mmmm- Jim acarició su nariz en el par de velludos pechos— hombres-alfombra en mi piso, qué delicia… tienes que hacerlo. De lo contrario la gente sabrá que algo raro está pasando.<br>—Muy bien, puedo intercambiar en un juego previo 'poco' verbal con Spock ahora y ellos no se enterarán de nada— bostezó McCoy, arañando los fluidos secos en su vientre, su polla feliz y suave a unos cuantos centímetros más abajo.

—Debemos ir a la cama.  
>—¿Cuando todos estamos tan cómodamente dispuestos?- preguntó Spock.<p>

—Sí, quiero decir, ¿Qué más necesitamos?  
>—¿Una superficie suave para dormir sobre ella?- McCoy gruñó- No todos somos pollos de primavera como ustedes dos, mocosos.<br>—Y ahí estaba yo a punto de felicitarte por tu control físico a medida que nos acoplamos, Leonard. ¡Cuán cerca de ser vulcano me habías parecido!  
>—Yo no soy… - McCoy gruñó y se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa.<p>

Jim se echó a reír.

—Easy, tigre.  
>—Además, Spock, es posible apreciar una superficie más suave si decido, oh, no sé, enseñarte algunas cosas mañana, por la mañana.<br>Los ojos de Spock brillaron de curiosidad, de inmediato.

—De hecho, doctor. De hecho podría apreciar mucho eso…

—0—

_Bien. Si creéis que esto fue fácil, no tenéis npi. Tenía que detenerme, entre la risa y las regañadas (siempre leo en voz alta lo que estoy escribiendo). El * es un juego de palabras intraducible; Jim quiere decir que, como capitán, se ha vuelto 'estrecho de miras' hasta quedar estrecho… de todos lados. Pasaron como diez mil cosas que no me permitían terminar 'Compelling'; mi hermano Fede se súper-enfermó, a FATUA chan le pasaron mil cosas que pusieron a prueba su felicidad, nacieron los preciosos gemelos de la vecina de Britt, Djeri se desapareció y aconteció el fin del mundo._

_Vaya pues para _ **diane_kepler** y **chibinecco** _por su apoyo, ayuda e incomparable porn profesional._

_Namasté- nartayalar._

_FantasmaAlineal_

_AlinealGhost._


End file.
